Battle at the Consulate
Characters: Baroness, Coldshot, Greenshirt 910, Interrogator, Kamakura, Major Bludd, Mara, Raven, Zartan Location: Manhattan, New York City Date: April 8, 2011 Summary: A few Cobra operatives attempt to infiltrate the Cobra Consulate Building, closed by order of President Dunham. Manhattan - New York City Manhattan -- what most people think of when they think of New York City. It is one of the most famous places on Earth, and the hemisphere's gateway to Europe and the rest of the Old World. It is the seat of the United Nations, and one of the world's most important financial centers. Its skyscrapered landscape is unequalled anywhere, studded with more fabled landmarks, streets, squares, and commercial facilities than any other city except Paris. It is also the cultural and media capital of the United States, and the city's influence constantly radiates across the planet thanks to New York-based television programs, newspapers and magazines, book publishers, fashion and design leaders, and artistic trendsetters. Its streets team with throngs of businessmen, tourists, and residents, and it seems almost every corner is protected by the armoured watch of the MARS Corporation. Baroness says, "Interrogator, meet the Major and myself in Manhattan." Baroness says, "However, do not make it obvious you are a Cobra Operative." Interrogator says, "Yes, Baroness." Over Kill says, "Take care of yourselves." Baroness stands near the gates of the Consulate Building, staring at it. At one time, she ruled it, like she does now Cobra Island. She frowns to see it dark, and empty. Major Bludd likewise looks up at the building. He flicks ash from a cigarette in his hand. "Been shut a while, Ana," he comments. "What're we doing here?" Baroness glances at Bludd, "That is still Cobra's property. I want to see if the Americans have been inside. See if they have done anything... And make sure we did not leave anything behind." Baroness and Bludd are standing just outside the main gate of the Cobra Consulate building, which is dark, and the gates locked. Interrogator flies in and looks for a space to land his helicopter. He uses his radio. He lands at a hospital helipad and proceeds to the Cobra Consulate building on foot. Major Bludd takes a deep drag from his cigarette, dropping the butt to the pavement. "Good t'check," he mutters, exhaling smoke out of the edge of his mouth. "We waitin' for someone else?" Baroness nods slightly, "I invited Interrogator along...." Always need someone to leave behind, if the mission goes south, right? Interrogator walks up to the Consulate building, looking for his comrades. Baroness sighs, and mutters, "Now, we either go over the wall, or through the gate.... And I didn't bring a set of lock picks, so over the 20 foot wall it is." She is wearing her black leather, with a long black, leather trenchcoat over top of it. Major Bludd dusts off his hands, gazing at the wall. In his denim jeans and bomber jacket, he looks like any other man on the street, save for the eyepatch over his left eye. Interrogator spots the two figures by the gate and approaches carefully. Major Bludd slips his hand inside his jacket, fingers brushing the sidearm that hides there. He makes a show of fussing with something in his inner jacket pocket, glancing up toward the approaching figure. Interrogator says quietly in his screechy voice, "It is I. No need for alarm." Major Bludd frowns momentarily at the 'priest', removing his hand from his jacket. "Had t'be sure," he says. "That is good. May I inquire what we are doing here, Sir?" asks Interrogator. "Makin' sure the Americans haven't been pokin' around our Consulate building," Bludd drawls in a low voice. He indicates the wall with a nod of his head. "Apparently we're goin' in over th' wall." He glances to the Baroness. Interrogator studies the wall saying, "It will be a little difficult in the disguise, but I can manage that." Baroness shrugs slightly, "Over the wall, unless you want them to know we were here... We could just blow the lock." Interrogator shakes his head 'no' and says, "Over the wall it is then." Major Bludd frowns at the Baroness. "You bring a ladder, or d'you want a boost?" He stares up at the wall. "Looks like a mess up there," he quips, looking back at her. "I reckon they don't want us t'go in." Baroness pulls out a strange looking pistol from inside her trench coat, and hands it to the Major, "Try to make sure you get it over the wall, so we pull the Razor wire flat...." Attached to the Pistol is a grappling Hook, and some strong, flexible, metal climbing line. Interrogator watches silently, looking around for trouble. "Ah," Bludd takes the contraption and looks it over. "Never used one o' these," he says. "In my day we went over walls the old-fashioned way." He grins at Baroness and Interrogator. "With rope and sweat." After inspecting the weapon for a moment, he aims it at the top of the wall and fires it. Baroness watches Bludd work, the trace of a smile on her face. Interrogator continues to watch for trouble. Unknown to the Cobra team, they just tripped a silent alarm.... who knows when a response team might show up. The grappling hook fires from the gun with a low 'pnk' sound, sailing over the wall and latching onto the razor wire, pulling it flat against the top of the wall. The cable uncoils hurriedly from the gun, following the grapple until it finds its mark, then settling down with a quiet rattle of fiber. Baroness motions to Interrogator, "Over the wall." Interrogator nods and begins to climb, careful not to snag the robe on anything. He says, "I hope nobody has disturbed our Consulate." Baroness follows Interrogator up the rope. She is less carefull, but her Leather should protect her from the worst of the Razor Wire and shattered glass. Major Bludd glances around before clipping the grappling hook gun to his belt and climbing up the wall. His hiking boots protect his feet from the glass. The clunky grappler gun bangs against Bludd's leg as he climbs. The unexpected weight and somewhat painful impact of the weapon nearly cause him to slip near the top of the wall. He manages to catch himself, grasping at the concrete with his free hand. Interrogator reaches the top and crouches, waiting for the others. Baroness reaches the top, and stands on top of the wall, waiting for the Major, so they can drop the line down the other side of the wall, and get into the courtyard.... Glass crunches under Bludd's gloved hands as he hauls himself up, grumbling in French. "Rope," he growls, unclipping the grappler gun and shoving it at the Baroness, "and /sweat/." Baroness tries to smother a soft giggle... yes, Anastasia *can* and does giggle from time to time, this being one of them, "Of course, Sebastian. Although Blood and tears might be a better way of saying that." "Had that," Bludd mutters, "in th' Legion. Keep yer newfangled toys. My way's better." He follows Interrogator's gaze into the courtyard. "What kinda security they got set up here?" he asks. Baroness takes the grappler gun, replaces it inside her trench coat, and than moves the grappling hook and line, so that the line hangs on the inside of the wall. She slips down the line.... Interrogator follows the Baroness down the line The rope slips from Interrogator's hands, and he falls! He manages to avoid hitting the wall and the Baroness... Baroness slips down the line, and touches the ground, watching as Interrogator falls.... wincing. Major Bludd rappels down the line, seemingly oblivious to Interrogator's fall. Baroness glances at Interrogator, "Graceful.... thanks for not landing on me." She pulls a Pistol from her Coat, and checks it, before looking at Bludd, "Shall we check the front door? Watch the left, the land mines were never deactivated... there are red plastic flowers over each mine...." "Land mines," Bludd mutters. "Great." He moves to the front door, avoiding the plastic flowers as indicated. "Any booby traps on the door, then?" he asks quietly. "None that we put in..." Anastasia says simply, "But you never know what the Americans might have done...." Interrogator gets to his feet, saying, "You are welcome, Baroness." He reaches up the robe and draws the larger pistol strapped to his leg, then lowers the robe. Major Bludd takes his time studying the door, looking for any sign of plastic explosive or tripwires or the like. Baroness turns her back on the Major, trusting him to find anything that might be there. She watches the walls for sillohuetes. Interrogator reaches down the front of his robe and grabs one of the grenades off his chest with his left hand. He holds it. Kamakura is coming in via the rooftop. He sees the doors are still chained, but that doesnt mean anything. The ninja is dressed in a black bodysuit, to blend in with the night. He might look more like his master then himself tonight. "Coast is clear." He calls into his radio. "I'm going to do a drop through the maintenance entrance." Mara checks her radio and nods. "Acknowledged." Raven is not as stealthy as Kamakura, but hopefully he won't be easily noticed nonetheless. "You ready?" he asks Mara. Mara nods just a little, holding up the padlock key. "Ready..." She gets to one side of the door and swipes it quickly. Baroness doesn't hear the Joes open the lock on the front gate. It seems to be their lucky day. Mara tries to get the padlock off very... quietly.. But she's not so worried about the lock. More about the gate itself, and how much noise it might make once it starts opening. Major Bludd draws his sidearm and opens the door, throwing it open and pointing his weapon into the space beyond. Raven has his CZ 75 in hand. He's not really looking for a fight, but he has a feeling that it's inevitable. "You got that okay?" he whispers to Mara. Baroness says softly to Bludd, "You take point, we'll have to take the stairs to the 10th floor. I'll cover the rear flank. Interrogator, you cover both of us, from the middle." Interrogator says, "Yes Baroness." He moves in between the two. Mara nods just a little bit. "Yeah..." She starts opening the gate, at this point. Baroness notices movement at the gate, and hisses quietly to the others, "Movement...." Major Bludd takes a few strides down the hallway before the Baroness' warning reaches his ears. He freezes in place, scanning what's in his field of vision. Raven's grip on the gun tightens. He's half expecting to be greeted with Cobra gunfire upon entering the courtyard. Hey, it's very possible. Interrogator turns to face the direction the Baroness is facing, trying to hide the weapons in his hands up the sleeves of the robe! Mara checks her own weapons, looking to Raven, and nodding, and moving into the courtyard, looking for quick cover immediately, to dodge behind, in case anything is spotted. Baroness strides towards the front gate as it is opening further, and extends her pistol, pointing it at the face of the person who pushed the gate open, and slipped in...Poor Mara. "Hi!" She says conversationally, "You are about to trespass on Cobra Property. Would you like to reconsider your actions?" Interrogator raises his arm and points the pistol in his hand to the side of the Baroness, and waits for further orders. Unfortunately, Baroness also gets a gun pointed at her, courtesy of Raven. "This isn't Cobra property, and it never will be," he says in a no-nonsense tone. "Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. The easy way involves you and your little friends getting out of here without needless violence. I'm sure you know what the hard way is." Major Bludd turns on his heel toward the Baroness. He ducks behind the still-open door, waiting to see how the situation resolves. If the enemy don't know how many they face, it will give the Cobra team an advantage. Mara raises her eyebrows at that. "Really? From what I heard, it was already being trespassed upon. Someone did somthing not too subtle well before we got here. We didn't realize anyone was here, since the embassy was ordered closed and was locked down by our government a long damned time ago. An abandoned and closed embassy is no longer the property of those who were ordered to get out and keep out." "Not Cobra property? Have you checked the symbol on the building, dear? Last I checked, it was a Cobra symbol." Anastasia says politely. Her voice hardens, for her next line, "As for the 'Hard Way', boy, you don't want to threaten me, unless you want to go home in a body bag. That is the hard way, where I am from." Not really true, but it sounded true, didn't it? She smiles at Mara, "So, your government sent in the third stringers to kick us out? I am not sure if I should laugh, or be insulted." It's quite hard to kill Raven. He's been known to survive multiple gunshot wounds. He's not going to brag about that, though. Either way, he's not intimidated, and the sound of his gun being being cocked as it points at Baroness says just that. Interrogator stays where he is, trying to cover both the Baroness and the door. He frees his left hand with the grenade from his sleeve and waits. He says, "This will not go well for you if you continue on this course." Mara hmphs. "If anyone's gonna be insulted tonight, it's us, for being called third stringers. We have 'specialists', not third stringers. Maybe taking action not totally within specialty, but well, Not getting enough action makes some of us antsy. And having an alarm sound at an embassy locked down was a perfect way to get out and get something done." Kamakura walks towards the courtyard, and comes up right behind Bludd. "Allright. You and your friends need to get out of here." the black clad ninja says. "Visiting hours are closed." "Interrogator, take the punk.... The Mermaid reject is mine." With that, Anastasia launches herself at Mara. This does two things, it quickly clears her from being in the direct line of fire of Raven's pistol, and hopefully when her gun hand collides with Mara's face, it knocks some sense into the fish woman! "If it is action you really want, m'dear...." Bludd's pistol swings around and fetches up against the ninja's face. "G'way, boy," he drawls, pulling the trigger. Interrogator moves into a position where he will not hit the Baroness if he fires his pistol and aims at Raven, saying, "Stay out of their fight, boy!" Raven scowls at Interrogator. "Far be it from me to not help a comrade! *You* stay out of it!" Kamakura tries to duck out of the way, but the bullet gets him in the collarbone. Better then in the face, though. He takes his own gun. "I don't think so, one eyed Jack. You're going to Leavenworth, or someplace just as fun." he takes a shot at Bludd. Mara dives back from the attempted pistol whip, moving herself out of the way, and trying to drive one of her elbows into Ana in response. "Action is always interesting. Depending on how well it goes." Interrogator keeps his gun trained on Raven as he hears the gunshots behind him. He calls out, "Are you all right?", but keeps his attention on Raven. Baroness is hit by the elbow, and she grunts softly. She draws a knife with her unoccupied hand, and slashes it at Mara, "Bleed for me...." Major Bludd grunts as the shot digs through his leather bomber jacket and into his flesh. "I been t'Leavenworth," he quips. "It was boring, so I left." He crouches in an attempt to lower his profile and fires off another round at Kamakura. Kamakura takes another shot, this one to his side. "Your aim's improving." he grunts, coughing a bit. "We'll just have to send you someplace more secure." He returns fire and calls to Interrogator. "I'm fine thanks for asking!" Raven isn't the type to attack first, so he doesn't. He wants to avoid bloodshed, but it's beginning to look like that isn't an option. His attention is mostly on the fight between Mara and the Baroness; he is concerned for his comrade, and also wondering how Kamakura is faring. Mara shakes her head a little at Baroness and laughs as she dodges away. "Sorry, no thanks. I'd rather keep my little ass intact." She snickers slightly, trying to grab the knife hand as she talks, and give Baroness a quick toss towards the ground. Baroness is thrown to the ground. This is not how she anticipated this fight going. Oh well, she is in it, and now is not the time to give up. She drops her pistol, in favor of something a little bigger. From under her trenchcoat, she pulls a scaled down version of an AK-47, no stock, a shorter barrel, and fires full auto at Mara. Major Bludd darts to the side but not quickly enough to avoid being struck again. This bullet sinks into his thigh, and he snarls in pain for a moment. Despite the wound, he launches himself at the black-clad ninja. "You just dunno when t'butt /out/!" Interrogator says to Raven, "As my Superior Officer stated earlier, /you/ are the ones who do not belong here! Prepare to face my wrath, Joe. He squeezes the trigger on the pistol and fires at Raven. Kamakura moves quickly out of the way, crouching into a roundhouse kick at the Major. "No. I've never been good at letting you guys walk around free on US soil..." THE SCENE: Cobra Troops: Baroness, Major Bludd, and Interrogator Joes so far: Mara, Raven, Kamakura Location: The Courtyard of the Cobra Consulate The Action: Cobra Operatives have snuck into the shut down Cobra Consulate via a wall. They tripped a silent alarm. Scarlett sent the Joes to investigate, and kick any snakes out. Mara and Raven came through the main gate, and Kamakura came through the building. Currently Mara and Baroness are fighting near the main gate, Raven and Interrogator are in a standoff in the middle of the courtyard, although Inty just fired at Raven, and Kamakura and Bludd are fighting just inside the Consulate building itself. The two ongoing fights appear, mostly to be evenly matched. The bullet grazes Raven's upper left arm, tearing the sleeve of his jacket and that of the shirt underneath. He hisses through his teeth, instinct telling him to tend to the wound, but he has other things to worry about. He raises his CZ 75 level with Interrogator's chest, and pulls the trigger. He's aiming to miss Interrogator's heart and all-in-all deliver a non-fatal injury. Coldshot catches a ride with the other joes going in as reinforcements for the group already on the ground. She didn't have a chance to grab any of her preferred weapons Raven risks a glance toward Mara's fight with the Baroness, seemingly more concerned about his comrade than his own safety. The Helicopter blares in overhead, turning up dust, snow and whatever else is in the courtyard as it makes its' appearance in all its green-camo and white star glory! Its' allegiance clear it began to lower immediately over the wall as close as it dared. In the hold, Greenshirt 910 grips onto the helicopter. He had been prepared as always, and thus had his weapons reasy as he waited in the holld, holding onto a strap. As the door opens and the call goes out, he grins at Coldshot and begins the rapell down, sliding down as the helicopter hovered there, landing firmly on his boots and rolling instantly to one side, his rifle already drawn and ready. "Yo Joe!" Zartan slips into the Consulate. There's Joes in here, and he'll deal with them. "Those bunglers," he murmurs, shaking his head at the tripping of the silent alarm. He looks for a Joe he can waylay by surprise. Mara urks as she's hit with several rounds from the machine guns. She flinches back from it, pulling her own weapon finally, and firing it towardes Baroness quickly. "Ouch, that'll hurt later..." She sighs a bit as she looks for cover. Kamakura turns to Bludd "You're not getting away this time. You know that right?" he aims his gun at Bludd's knee trying to take him down. Interrogator growls at Raven as his armor absorbs most of the damage, jerking back slightly. "Did they not teach you anything? You should stay focused on your opponet and let your teammates fend for themselves." He fires at Raven again. Baroness is shot. The Mermaid is really starting to make Ana mad. She jumps to her feet, and runs at the woman. She launches a strike at Mara's neck, aiming for a crippling blow, using the side of her hand. Bludd chuckles. "Sure, kid," he says as Kamakura's shots go wide. "Whatever you say." He steps up and swings his pistol at the ninja's face, hoping to smash the irritating American's nose. Coldshot watches the Greenshirt fastrope down. She looks around the cabin for something to use beyond her pistol. There's not a lot available, alas This time Raven is hit in the right side. There's no grazing; the bullet goes right in. The force of it knocks Raven off his feet and onto his back. He is in a lot of pain, but he forces himself to get up. He has to admit that his opponent has a point; how can he let himself be distracted so easily? Mara's a Joe, after all; she can take care of herself, right? With a quiet, pained groan, Raven drops to one knee as he bleeds. His mind is desperately trying to find a way to beat Interrogator and penetrate the Cobra officer's armor. He does not retaliate. His gun sweeps the area, and then the Greenshirt, cocks an eyebrow. Then the decision is made for him - Raven drops down, leaving his opponent clear for a shot as the rifle comes to bear on Interrogator. He touches the trigger lightly, closing one eye - then opening it and closing the other, before opening both and taking the shot! Zartan sees the Greenshirt attack Interrogator! Well, he won't stand for this! He rushes towards the Greenshirt, in an attempt to punch the Greenshirt's lights out! Mara tries to partly evade the swipe to the neck, getting hit partly with it anyway and saying several unrepeatable things in response. She tries to swing back around as quickly as she can stabilize herself, trying to grab a knife and return the favor for the earlier knifing attempt. Interrogator watches as Raven goes down, and turns some of his attention towards the direction the other shot came from. Seeing that Zartan has joined the fight, he fires at the helicopter, hoping to scare the pilot off! Baroness is stabbed, "Dammit woman, I am not a fish for you to gut!" She tries to smash her SMG into Mara's face, "Would you go back to the ocean, where you belong?" Leaving the ninja sprawling in the corridor, Bludd turns his attention to the battle outside. Seeing the Baroness struck by Mara's knife, he decides to give the 'fish woman' something else to think about. He swings his pistol around and snaps off a shot at Mara. The Chopper Pilot Settles the Chopper into a hover, three feet over the Wall... If Coldshot is careful, there is enough room to drop down, just watch out for the Razor wire and the shattered Glass. Coldshot moves to the end of the ramp, looking down at the anti intrusion measures. She shrugs, bearing her pistol, and moves to jump off the ramp to the wall, then to the embassy grounds Raven just scowls as he watches Interrogator. Wounded as he is, and with the fact that Interrogator is wearing *armor*, there's not a whole lot he can do beyond hoping that he survives this. He gets to his feet once more, albeit painfully, and hurries off toward the front gate. Blindsided by Zartan, the Greenshirt reacts without even thinking, whirling about. Now he had to defend himself. His knife came out in one smooth motion, slicing in an arc towards Zartans' stomach, his back to the fights in the courtyard as his rifle now hung by his side, forgotten for now as he moves to defend himself, and perhaps take down the enemy with a battle cry. Zartan acks as he's sliced into! His armor flashes purple momentarily. "You'll pay for that, Joe!" he snarls, and aims a roundhouse kick to the Greenshirt's head. Immediately after the kick, he clutches his wound, gritting his teeth and groaning. Mara swears as she's smashed hard, and starts pulling back, bleeding by now in a lot of places, especially after the shot. She swears softly, trying to pull back into full cover, looking none too happy about any of it. She grumbles softly as she moves off.. "Damn..." Interrogator lets those who are leaving leave. They are not this mission's objective, as far as he is concerned. He glances around for a target, and fires at the helicopter again, not liking the armed air vehicle hovering above the battlefield Baroness watches Mara run off with satisfaction, "See? Told you not to mess with us. Third Stringer!" Rub in that salt Ana! Major Bludd watches Mara back away into cover and looks for another target. A quick scan of the battlefield reveals the greenshirt trooper, his back to Bludd. A cruel smile crawls onto Bludd's face. He shifts his aim and fires off a shot. Coldshot raises her pistol and snaps a shot off at Bludd as he takes a shot at the greenshirt Raven makes it to the front gate and then spins around, once more aiming his gun--not at Interrogator, but at Baroness. Even from such a distance, he's confident that he can make a hit. He is a sharpshooter, after all! "Beat it, you bitch," he mutters, not caring that he's too far away for her to hear. He pulls the trigger. The kick slams into the Greenshirts' head, just below his helmet. Distracted a moment by his radio, he half-spins, to feel a sudden flash of pain in his side, and a strange wetness. He grimaces a little bit, listening intently to the radio now as he turns, backing up to the wall he'd landed by - trying to avoid being flanked by Zartan and Bludd. His knife in one hand, he takes another jab at Zartan, the closer of the two targets. "This is NOT your embassy anymore!" "I beg to differ, Joe scum!" Zartan rages. He gets hit again, this time in the upper arm. Not a very serious wound. "We're taking this facility back!" He tries tackling the Greenshirt! Mara pretty much limps to as rear an area as she can get to at this point, speaking into the radio. Interrogator says to Raven, "I would keep moving and stop shooting. You do not need to become a martyr." He moves to get a better shot at Raven, since the Baroness is between them. Baroness turns as a bullet whips past her head. As she turns she falls to the ground, the fight between herself and Mara has drained her more than she thought.... She forces herself up, and moves towards the Consulate.... "I'm going to find the Generator, start it up, and get the Auto-Defenses online... Throw out this rabble, than join me inside. We'll just have to defend the Consulate until support can arrive from the Island..." Major Bludd backs up toward the Consulate building, covering the Baroness' retreat. He takes a parting shot at the Joe woman who fired at him, then disappears into the building. Greenshirt 910 yelps as he was tackled, his knife this time going flying as Zartan lands on top of him. Going to hand to hand, he grapples to try and toss the Cobra assassin off of him, reaching for shoulders. When that doesnt work he flings a punch instead at the man, his face gritted at the situation. Coldshot is quite familiar with gunshot wounds. She squeezes the spot where she was hit, and tries another shot at Bludd Baroness slips inside the building.... Major Bludd ducks his head to the side in time to avoid having it perforated. He, too, ducks into the Consulate building. Zartan dodges the punch! "You'll have to do better than that," he taunts, going for the full body slam now on the Joe. Greenshirt 910 had managed to get Zartan off of him long enough... to be checked once more. He manages a bark into his radio as he slams into the wall below Coldshot, crying out in pain as he drops to a knee, dazed. Holding his earlier wound he starts to back towars the way the others had gone, having a longer passage to do so... and Zartan to deal with. He fires a shot at the man, trying to keep him away. Coldshot notices that people are all leaving. SHe moves for the door leading out of the consulate... Interrogator carefully backs towards the Consulate building, keeping his gun ready. Category:2011 Category: Battles Category:Logs